contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawed-Off IZH-43
|invuln = 125 |set = 3 |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot|Magazine_capacity = 11 mags -- 2 rnds |accuracy = 20 (cosmetic, unless using slugs) |recoil = 170 (cosmetic) |damage = 250 (10 pellets, 25 damage each) |firerate = 25 |mobility = 77 |reload = 86 |penetration = 10 |effective_range = 250 damage at 5 meters 0 damage at 20 meters |maximum_range = |credits_per_repair = 25 }} }} The Sawed-Off IZH-43 is a tier 3 handgun. Overview The Sawed-Off IZH-43 is a double-barreled shotgun which can be equipped in the secondary weapon slot. It and the Raging Judge are the only two side-arms capable of firing buckshot shells. As its name suggests, the Sawed-Off IZH-43 is a modification to the "big" IZH-43, a primary shotgun from Set 1. The Sawed-Off IZH-43 has very high damage, a very fast fire-rate for shotgun standards, reloads quickly, and grants the user with much mobility due to its compact size. However, like all double-barreled shotguns, the Sawed-Off IZH-43 only holds two shells in a magazine. Furthermore, like all shotguns, it possesses a limited effective distance and extreme damage fall-off. The effective distance of the Sawed-Off IZH-43 is the worst of any weapon in the game. Like all (default) shotguns, the Sawed-Off IZH-43 fires pellets which have "spread", making it easier to hit targets in general, but making it harder to land all of the pellets on a single target beyond close range. This makes the Sawed-Off IZH-43 a great complement to primary weapons which have difficulty hitting targets at close range but are well-suited for medium or long-ranged encounters, which especially includes sniper rifles. The sawed-off IZH-43 is a very good sidearm at a reasonable price that can either replace a player's main weapon in close range combat or be used in an emergency situation, for example when caught in reloading. Unlike the IZH-43, the Sawed-Off IZH-43 cannot select the "double-fire" firing mode. Performance The Sawed-Off IZH-43 closely competes with the Raging Judge buckshot revolver. The Raging Judge only fires 5 pellets per round, whereas the Sawed-Off IZH-43 fires 10 pellets per round. This means that the Sawed-Off IZH-43 is generally capable of killing opponents with just one shot, whereas the Raging Judge takes at least 2-3 shots most of the time unless a headshot is achieved. Although the Raging Judge deals less damage and has fewer pellets-per-shot than the Sawed-Off IZH-43, it is more accurate, has a better effective distance, and holds 5 rounds per magazine instead of 2. Like the Sawed-Off IZH-43, the Raging Judge reloads its entire clip at once. The Sawed-Off IZH-43 is more powerful than the IZH-43, its primary weapon variant, at very close range, if the double-fire firing mode is disregarded. However, the IZH-43 has a better effective distance, which is further boosted by its ability to utilize the two effective distance Skills from Scout and Assault Skills, which the Sawed-Off IZH-43 cannot utilize. Furthermore, the IZH-43 can utilize the 30 extra shotgun rounds from Destroyer Skills, as well as the additional 16 extra shotgun rounds from Assault Clan Skills. The Sawed-Off IZH-43 can, presumably, access roughly 30 extra shotgun rounds from the "Additional Pistol Ammo" Skill from Scout Skills (it is a secondary weapon so it counts as a "pistol"); however, this Skill is a rental Skill, rather than a permanent one. The Sawed-Off IZH-43 doesn't have a good enough effective distance nor does it carry enough ammo to be used as if it were a primary weapon; however, the weapon is still powerful enough to ensure carnage at close-range for a short length of time, similarly to the Glock 18 machine pistol. W-Task The W-Task for this weapon is a single ProKill. This unlocks slug ammo. It is advised that the slug ammo not be used. Although the 20 accuracy stat is completely cosmetic when the weapon is loaded with buckshot ammo, the accuracy statistic becomes real when the weapon is loaded with slug ammo. Unlike other shotguns, including the Saiga 12K, MP-133, and Franchi SPAS-12, which have access to Weapon Customization, including slug ammo (which has stats attached to it), the Sawed-Off IZH-43 does not have access to Weapon Customization; hence, the slug ammo for the Sawed-Off IZH-43 doesn't increase the weapon's accuracy whatsoever, unlike the slug ammo for these other three shotguns. With only 20 accuracy, which can be increased to 25 with Scout Skills or up to 35 with Scout Clan Skills as well, the Sawed-Off IZH-43, equipped with slugs, will be unable to reliably hit targets beyond point-blank range. The slug ammo may eventually become useful if the weapon is granted with Weapon Customization since it will probably be able to attain at most around 50 accuracy points; Slug Ammo will provide +10 accuracy, a sight might be able to provide anywhere between +0 to +7 accuracy (depending on which sights the weapon will be able to equip), and Skills will be able to provide +15 accuracy. However, 50 accuracy still isn't high enough to ensure reliability, especially with only 2 rounds per magazine. Still, the developers might decide to buff the accuracy of the Sawed-Off IZH-43 once they add Weapon Customization, in order to make it even remotely usable with slugs. In all likelihood, the Sawed-Off IZH-43 will not be able to equip muzzle devices, due to the fact that it is a double-barreled weapon. Category:Tier 3 Category:Shotguns Category:W-Task Category:Weapons